Something has Gone Terribly Wrong
by ijustwanttobeabritishman
Summary: When a botched-up potion lands Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione in the glee room at the end of the school day, they are found out by Finn, who introduces them to Kurt. They must find a way to get back.  Discontinued
1. Potions and Problems

"Now then," sneered Snape's voice from behind Harry's left shoulder, sounding scornful. "Today's lesson contains the theoretical possibility of other... _worlds._" Harry blinked. What? Wasn't the idea of alternate universes ludicrous, as well as dangerous? Were they even allowed to be studying this? _Well, _he reasoned, _with Snape, you never know._ "If you concoct the potion correctly, you will be able to see a glimpse- as if it were a movie playing in front of you, of the world you have chosen at the present time of your drinkage. You will find both a list of ingredients, as well as a list of worlds. Choose carefully, as each world has both its delights..." he swept to his desk, shoving a stack of papers in front of him, "...and its horrors."

"Horrors? That sounds ominous," Ron said, snickering. He picked the list of ingredients up from the front of the room and looked over it, wincing slightly. Then, swiftly choosing the list of worlds, he came back to the table shared by him, Harry, Hermione, and a surprisingly interested Malfoy. "Let's see, I think we can scratch off 'twilight' and 'warriors'."

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, bending over the table to glance at the list.

"They're muggle books, I've read 'em. They're complete rubbish."

"How about this one?" Harry asked, pointing to a name somewhere in the beginning of the list. "Sounds okay."

"Yeah, that one'll work!"

"Good choice, Harry!" Hermione smiled.

"I have to go ask for something from Professor Snape, for our potion," Malfoy said, looking at the ingredients and instructions. This isn't going to be easy." He moved from the table, talking briefly with Snape about the last ingredient.

There was a pause of conversation at the table as they began setting up the cauldron, checking the temperature.

"There's got to-ouch! - be an easier way of lifting these cauldrons up onto the table," Ron grunted, straining to lift the iron basin. Hermione grinned. "What?"

"Honestly, Ron," she laughed, "do you remember _anything _from first year?" For a minute Ron looked puzzled. Then a flicker of recognition grew onto his face. He opened his mouth, but Hermione was quicker, saying sharply, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ and raising the pot on top of the heavy table which creaked under the weight.

"Uh, thanks," Ron said, ears turning red from embarrassment. Hermione just smiled again.

"Okay, I've got the stuff we'll need; if you can move your books out of the way I might be able to set it down- Weasley, could you move that textbook to- okay, here we go-" there was a THUMP as the many bottles of ingredients rested on the table.

"Uh-which ones do we add fir-Ron began, but before he could finish, Hermione and Draco were reading the directions, carefully measuring and muttering to themselves.

Ron and Harry just stood there, a little dumbfounded.

"You've got to admit, they make a pretty good team," Harry commented, glancing at Ron.

"Yeah..." Ron said absent mindedly, looking at the crack in their table. "You know, it almost looks like this half of the table could crack in half-" his words were drowned out by an enormous SNAP emanating from the table, shouts of "Oh my god!" "Holy crap!" and "Someone get Professor Snape over here!" could be heard as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco were all splattered in a jelly-like maroon potion.

"YOU IDIOTS! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"screamed a voice, and none of them were sure whether it was Draco yelling or Snape, which was surprising considering the diversity in their voices.

"What? It's just a bit of spilled-" Ron began

BOOM.

The room exploded in a mass of red and black smoke, totally engulfing the four of them.

"Professor Snape? Professor Snape!" Malfoy could be heard yelling, somewhere in front of Harry and a little to the right. "This wasn't my fault!"

"Hey!" Harry yelled, groping through the smoke to find Malfoy. "This was nobody's fault! The table just-oof!" his rant was cut short as he ran right into Malfoy's back.

"Oy! Watch it, Potter!"

"I can't! There's smoke everywhere!"

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Ron! Ron, you're okay. Good. Where's Hermione?"

"I don't know, I lost her. I can't-"

"Draco? Is that you?"

"Is that you, Granger?"

"Yes!"

"Weasley and Potter are over here, too. Come on, we've got to stick together!"

The smoke was now swirling around them, causing a whip roar of wind and debris. Harry could now see Ron, looking around wildly near Harry's right.

"Everyone! OY!" he bellowed. "EVERYONE HOLD PART OF THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU!"

"I'm not going to do that!" Malfoy's indignant voice said, on his left.

"JUST DO IT!" Harry screamed. He felt for Ron's arm, grasping it tight, then felt as Malfoy awkwardly grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair. "Ouch!" The hand moved to his shoulder, which, in a way, was a little bit worse.

"Now what?" sneered Malfoy, turning to Harry.

"Now we wait for something to ha-"

In a brilliant flash of light that all but blinded the four of them, the smoke was completely gone.

Harry blinked.

In that moment, he knew something had gone completely, utterly wrong.

"Uh, guys?" Ron said, turning to the rest of them.

"What?" Harry said, not looking at Ron but at the group of people in front of them.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." They were all staring at the four of them.

"This shouldn't be happening," Hermione squeaked. "Oh no, _oh no…"_

The tall brown haired man looked over behind his desk, staring at them.

"Need something?"

"Uh-no, thank you..." Hermione said faintly.

"Could you tell us where we are?"

"You're in the glee room!" A blonde girl said, smiling at them.

"S-sorry," Harry stammered weakly. "We're just a bit lost."

"We're new here," explained Draco."Sorry about that."

"It's fine," the man said, turning back to the group. "All right everyone, this week's theme is 'magic'."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco raced out of the classroom, shaking their heads.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…" Hermione kept saying to herself.

"We've got to get out of here!"

A large bell sounded, but it wasn't the familiar gong of Hogwarts. This bell was a nasal harsh bell. The glee room emptied, and with it all the kids.

"Hey," a taller kid asked. He had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a sweater. "Who are you guys? I haven't seen you around here."

"I-I'm-" Harry stammered. "I'm Harry." This earned him both a kick from Hermione, a groan from Draco, and a gasp from the boy.

"Nice to meet you guys-all of you! I'm Finn."

"What?"

"You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm Finn. You- you've gotta be kidding me! You're Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "You're Ron?" Ron nodded. "And you're that one asshole kid who people keep pairing up with Harry… Draco!" Draco blinked. "Kurt is going to _love _this." He smiled. "Where are you staying?" They looked blankly at him. "Oooohh. I know. You can stay at my house; I'll tell my mom you're friends. Meet me in the glee room after the next bell rings, I have to go!" He turned to go, and then looked at them. "Don't worry. I won't tell _anyone._"

The four of them just stood blankly, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Thoughts and Thanks

Kurt shook his head, sighing. He was depressed. And confused. And disappointed. He'd been trying for weeks, but nothing seemed to be happening. The rest of the Warblers had started rolling their eyes at each other every time Kurt tried, particularly Wes and David, but Blaine was _still _oblivious. He was oblivious to the flirty songs. He was oblivious to the hints. He was even oblivious to the 'mysterious' valentine candy. Kurt was _never _going to try that again.

He shivered, watching his breath materialize on front of him, then drift away in the wind. There was something different about today. Today felt like a day that was going to change. Kurt couldn't place his finger on it, but as he waited for the bus, he thought about it. The air had felt a little chillier, as if it didn't want him outside. It was _telling _him to go back home, Kurt was sure. He didn't know how he knew what the wind was 'telling' him, but there seemed to be a sense of urgency in its blows, and Kurt knew, he _knew _he had to go home.

So, here he was. Waiting at the bus stop in the freezing cold with nothing but his Dalton uniform and a bag.

"Hey," said a voice from behind Kurt's right shoulder. Kurt turned around. Standing behind him was a short man, wearing a stiff coat, a tie, and jeans. He was carrying a suitcase that had a paper sticking out of it, and his glasses were slightly skewed to the left side of his face. "Do you have the time?"

"I-uh-yeah, just give me a second," Kurt stammered, pulling out a pocket watch from his bag and looking at it. "It's about... three ten."

"Thanks," the man said, and he rushed away.

Kurt blinked. _That _wasn't normal.

The familiar growl of the diesel engine was heard from the end of the street. The 44 bus crawled along the road, stopping in front of Kurt. The hiss sounded, and the doors opened. Kurt stepped onto the bus, placing his four quarters with four clinks into the box. The bus driver closed the doors as Kurt walked to the end of the bus and sat down on the cushioned seat.

He closed his eyes, knowing his stop was the one furthest from here. Resting his back on the side of the bus and setting his legs on the seats adjacent to him, he stared out of the window. He wished he could say the real reason he was still at Dalton was because of the still growing danger of Karosfky, but now things had changed. Now, he wasn't sure if Karosfky was still mad at him. Sure, he'd beaten up Kurt in the past, even, yes, threatened to kill him, but... Karosfky had sung with New Directions. He'd freaking _danced._ Kurt was reluctant to trust himself when he said he wouldn't go back to McKinley because of the Neanderthal. He couldn't be honest with himself.

He was staying at Dalton because of Blaine.

Of that he was absolutely certain.

The bus lurched to a halt, interrupting his thoughts.

"This your stop?" the bus driver said from the front of the bus. Kurt looked up. He was the only person left on the bus.

"I-yeah, sorry." Kurt awkwardly picked up his bag and stepped up to the front of the bus. "Thanks."

"S' fine." he mumbled, shrugging. Kurt forced a smile and stepped off the bus. He looked at the driver, who smiled at him, then closed the doors. As Kurt turned to leave, he heard the engine roar, and looked over his shoulder at the bus that was driving away.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Finn's voice came from behind Kurt.

"Yeah..." Kurt wasn't really paying attention, but thinking about the day. "OW!" he yelped as his arm was all but pulled out of its socket. "Finn, what-"

"Come inside!"

"But-"

"_Now!_" Finn's voice was urgent, and Kurt knew something was wrong. He half ran, half allowed himself to be dragged by Finn, into the house. "Burt and Carole aren't home, but they will be soon. We need to move _fast._"

"What did you break?"

"Nothing, I _swear._ Just-" He let out a huff of impatience. "Just follow me."

Finn raced to the basement.

Kurt looked behind him, wondering if this was some sort of practical joke.

"Get _down _here!"

Kurt raced down the stairs.

And almost fell over.


	3. Love and Lies

"Kurt? Kurt, are you still here?" Wes yelled, looking through the dorms. Blaine poked his head out of one, looking confused.

"Wha'z wrong?"

"Kurt left his phone in the warbler practice room. Is he here?" Wes said. David stepped out from the dorm room adjacent to Blaine's.

"No, he said he had to go home. Something about wind. I dunno what he was talking about, but," he shrugged, "It's no big deal. You can just give it to him on Monday when he comes back."

Wes sighed, knowing David was right.

"No! Kurt cannot _live _without his phone. Quite honestly I don't think he should be without it." He laughed. "I'll take it to him; I know the way to his house better than you."

Wes and David exchanged exasperated glances, both recognizing how oblivious Blaine was to what he was saying. "Sure, here," Wes said, smiling. He tossed the pink phone over to Blaine, who caught it deftly.

"Careful with that! You'll scratch it!" Blaine said, irritated. David snickered. What's your problem?"

"His phone is pink?"

"Well, yeah."

Wes laughed. "Well, don't leave him hanging, go over and give it to him!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes. Wes and David were sharing some sort of personal joke, and he didn't really care to share it, however 'interesting' it might be.

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Harry, this is bad. This is very, very bad. We need to get out of here! Now!"

"Hermione. Calm down. At least we have a place to stay. I mean, we could be-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Things could be worse. But _still._ Look at where we _are!"_

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Harry roared. Ron and Hermione looked at him, then and the blonde haired boy sitting behind him. "Guys, look. I know this is insane because we're in _another world_ and all, but we have to stop freaking out."

"I'm not 'freaking out'!" Ron said, defensively. He jabbed a finger at Hermione. "_She's _the one 'freaking out'!"

"I am not!"

"Are too-"

"QUIET!" Harry screamed. "There's a bat-bogie hex on the tip of my wand just waiting for you if I have to yell at you again. Got it?" Ron nodded, his ears going red. Hermione bit her lip, and then curtly nodded.

"In simpler words, shut up," said Draco from the cushioned seat behind Harry. He smirked.

"Wait a minute, where's Finn?" Ron asked, looking at the door to the upstairs. "He's usually here by now."

"He's out with Rachel, don't you remember _anything?_"

"It's hard to keep up; it's like everyone's changing boyfriends and girlfriends every week, just to amuse themselves!"

"I do feel sorry for that poor girl. Her name's Quinn, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you mean that pregnant girl?"

"Uh huh. She's so-" But exactly what Quinn was they never found out, for at that moment, the door burst open.

"Hey, Kurt! You left your..." Blaine trialed off at the sight of the eyes.

The beautiful, gorgeous grey eyes.

"Who are you?" said the blonde boy.

"I...I'm Blaine. I'm a friend of Kurt... Do you know where he is? I've got his phone."

"He's not here now; I don't know where he is, and Finn's out with Quinn," Ron said.

"Rachel!" Hermione hissed to Ron.

"He's out with Rachel."

"Oh. Can you give this to him when he comes back?"

"Sure."

Blaine handed the phone over to Ron, who took it, smiling at the pinkness of it.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Blaine strode up the stairs, and the four of them heard the slam of the door upstairs.

"Did you see that?" Draco said, incredulously.

"No, what?"

"He was _staring _at me!"

"Draco, you use enough gel in your hair to-"

"My _eyes!"_

"Excuse me?"

"He was staring at my _eyes!_"

"So...?"

"Don't you know _anything?_ He _likes_ me!"

"...Shit."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0

Kurt turned the door handle, pulling out his house key.

"Guys? Harry? Hermione? You there?" He didn't notice the curly haired boy in the kitchen who was listening to every word Kurt was saying. "Ron?" Kurt was starting to get slightly worried. "Draco?" He ran over to the basement door, pulling it open with a rush. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw them all sleeping. Ron was dozing on the couch, a hand over the side. Hermione's head was face down in an enormous book, Draco was sprawled on the floor of his room, and Harry was resting his head... on _Draco. _Kurt smiled, knowing what this must mean. He'd tried it countless times on Blaine.

Closing the door, he turned around to go back to the kitchen for-

"What was that?"

Standing inches from him... was _Blaine._

"I- that was-just some friends- it's nothing, really-" Kurt stammered.

"Friends? What are you doing, role play?"

"No, I- what?"

"You were shouting Harry Potter characters' names. What's going on? I came in a while earlier to give you back your phone, and you weren't here, so I gave it back to your... friends..." Kurt could swear he saw the gears turning in Blaine's head. His eyes sparked, and he stared at Kurt. "You mean, they're-"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They said it was a mistake, and they don't know how to get back! Here," he said impatiently. "Look."

"Blaine looked inside the small basement, resting his eyes on the blonde boy with the grey eyes.

And filled with rage.


	4. Plans and Plotting

"Headmaster!" Snape spat, throwing the doors open with a bang and striding into the room.

"Yes, Severus," McGonagall said calmly, not looking up from her copy of _The Daily Prophet. _

"Headmaster, this is urgent!" McGonagall looked up. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Malfoy have... A potion spilled on them during class today, and I'm not sure who or exactly _how _it happened, but they're gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone."

"How can they be _gone?"_

_"_The lesson was on alternate universes, and the potion was incomplete. The results were catastrophically unimaginable. The four of them were, in comparison to what would have happened if the potion were made correctly-"

"Which would be?"

"Viewing the world from a safe distance. As I was saying, instead they were _transported._"

Professor McGonagall spewed coffee over her newspaper. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so. We have no idea where they are or what is happening, but-" He reached under his robes and pulled out a small vial full of maroon potion. "I did manage to get a small sample of the potion before it was destroyed." He shoved the vial in the Headmaster's face. "Someone has to go!"

"Go?" McGonagall said, clearly confused.

"_Go after them!_"

"But who? Certainly not me, surely-"

"I don't care! But someone has to go _find them and bring them back!_" Snape roared, and then composed himself. "Forgive me, headmaster. I seem to have forgotten my temper." McGonagall waved his apology away, looking at the vial.

"Who?"

"I think I have an idea."

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt turned to the black haired boy, who was running towards him along the sidewalk.

"Oh, uh, hey Harry," Kurt stammered, wishing he'd thought of what he was going to say before he spoke. "What's up?"

"What? You mean, like, the sky or something?" He looked puzzled. Kurt sighed. He'd forgotten that these people were so _British._

"Never mind. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh! Yeah, that. Umm..." Harry turned bright red, and Kurt smiled. "I think Blaine's in love with Draco."

There was a long silence as the chilly November wind whipped through their hair and the cars raced past. Kurt stared at Harry, not believing the words. If Blaine loved _Draco, _then... then...

"That's really, really bad."

"I know! I mean, I'm happy for at least Draco, but what's going to happen when we go back? You guys can't come _with _us, and we can't really stay here, can we?"

Kurt just stared. There were two things going through his mind. The first was that Blaine was _in fucking love with a Harry Potter character _and not him. The second... He really hadn't thought about the whole 'going back' issue much. He'd just assumed that they were stuck. Here. Forever.

"I... I'm sorry if you... if you..." Harry started. He wasn't an idiot, like Blaine. He could tell. "I mean, I like the other one."

"Oh."

"We need a way to get Blaine away from Draco. Fast."

"Why?"

Harry huffed an impatient sigh. "Because _one,_ Blaine and Draco are going to get seriously hurt if we don't put an end to this, and _two, _you're in love with Blaine and I'm in love with Draco, that's why!" The sound of the words was blunt, but effective. "Look," Harry said, "I know this is going to be the weirdest thing you've ever done in your life, but you have to trust me. I want Draco, you want Blaine. Blaine is too much of an idiot to notice that you like him, which is totally obvious by the way," he said, giving an apologetic grin at Kurt, "No offence."

"None taken."

"Anyways. I'm pretty sure Draco doesn't want Blaine, even though Blaine's obviously infatuated with him. I think the key to this is revealing to Blaine that Draco's obviously not interested."

"Or..." Kurt said, looking into Harry's eyes, "we could make him jealous."

"But how would we-" Harry started, before looking into Kurt's eyes. "Oooh."

Kurt hesitantly threaded his right hand into Harry's hair, noting the untidiness. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah. Just remember. We're acting."

"Of course. Just remember. Once we play this, everyone's going to know you're gay."

Harry recoiled at Kurt's words, "I... I think that's okay. They were going to know eventually."

"Fine with me."

It was just like a movie. Kurt's bag dropped to the ground, forgotten, as Harry moved towards him in one simple motion.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Harry answered, and he grasped Kurt's hair and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together in a kiss.

It wasn't the best kiss, Kurt reasoned, but it was certainly better than Karofsky's. He shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

"I... nothing. Just remembering a...bully..." Kurt turned away so Harry wouldn't notice the tears.

"Where is he?"

"I... He was in juvie for a while, but he broke out. He calls me a fag and... I don't know what to do about it."

"For now," Harry said, "You don't have to worry about that. I'll take care of it later." Kurt almost frowned, knowing that Blaine would never have said that, and Harry nodded with understanding.

"I know I'll never be him, and I know you'll never be _him. _But... I think this will work out. Just..." He sighed. "Trust me."

Another kiss was met with these words.

Their mouths didn't fit together, and their noses kept bumping. Kurt knew he wouldn't ever be with Harry forever, but in the short run, it felt pretty good.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Harry! Harry, guess what!" was the sound that met Harry and Kurt as they entered the basement that weekend.

"I... what?" he answered absently.

"_Ginny's here!"_ Ron shouted. Harry looked around, dreading seeing her eyes, but there she was. Ginny.

"I... uh, hi, Ginny." Harry stammered. He looked around at Kurt, who nodded. Ginny's goo-goo eyes were nauseating.

"Hey guys! McGonagall sent me 'cause apparently the potion that splashed on you wasn't all gone. Snape got a sample and, well, here I am!" She smiled, and Harry forced a smile back at her. He knew she loved him, and she didn't seem to understand that, friend or not, she just-wasn't-right. Harry couldn't do it.

"Ginny, I-" Harry started. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! Right! Well, Snape says he's got a potion that will let us all go back to Hogwarts, but if we don't want to go yet, we have a month to take it."

"A month..." Kurt said, absently. "That would mean the very last day you guys could go back would be... The day before Christmas."

"I kinda like it here!" Ginny said happily, looking around.

"Christmas eve..." Kurt said, making sure they knew. "Not Christmas. You'd have to leave the day before Christmas Eve, on the Twenty Second!"

Harry blinked. Then he understood.

That was not good.


End file.
